Midnight Blue
by InsertQuirkyUsername
Summary: Sometimes the best way to see the world is to see it through other people and sometimes when you lose those other people, your world view gets knocked off. Thing is, how do you know who to side with when more than one person ties you to the humans around you? ((Soulmate AU with canon typical violence.))
1. When I Live My Dream

**I own nothing but my OC and my own sad little obsession with the Ranskahov brothers...**

* * *

The warm lights spilling from the rooms, the sounds of happy chatter and light music. The brickwork of the Victorian-era mansion was illuminated by lawn lights and the men and women dressed in all their finery looking splendid stood around smoking and making small talk.

All signs of a party in full swing, the man hosting the celebration was currently schmoozing politicians and judges whilst his servants keep their dates topped up with wine and good food.

The lady of the house was listening to the daughters and wives of these important men swooning over gossip of a new bachelor currently socialising in the drawing room. Most people would never think to suspect these two of anything illicit but there were those who knew what they got up to when no one was around to hear them. People that found being in their pocket to be much more beneficial than standing around being clueless, or perhaps worse; standing in their way.

Of all the people that were at this party, quite noticeably there were two absent bodies.

In the south wing of the mansion, a part off limits to all bar the host's family, a young girl came out a room and looked around to make sure no one had seen her go in.

The other absent body was that of a young boy. He also found himself wandering the southern wing, looking for the young girl. When he saw her come out of the room on the far end he hurried towards her. Her back was to him and so she neither saw nor heard him approach.

"Ari, what are you doing up here?" He asked as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

Ari jumped and turned to face her big brother, "I wanted to find Grandfather. I don't like it downstairs Wesley. 'M so tired." She said, rubbing her eyes as if to prove this statement.

"You know he doesn't stay up long at these parties, he will probably be asleep by now." Wesley took his little sister's hand and walked slowly back towards the party with her. "Mother and father insist that we stay up at these parties. After all they want us to take on the responsibilities of their achievements when we are old enough."

"I promise to stay awake but you have to promise to stay by my side. The strange smelling man they always invite was talking to me again. I don't like when he talks to me, he asks me things that mother wouldn't find proper…"

Wesley felt his blood boil that this pig dared to speak to his sister in such a manner, he might only be 6 years old but he had inherited his father's temper. He would be having words with his father about this man the next day, if his father knew about this then Wesley would be most unimpressed but if not then he would demand this man never received an invite again or he was at least kept far away from Arietta during these parties.

Even once they were back downstairs and in the main throng of the party, Wesley never let go of his little sister's hand.

None of the other guests had brought their children, not that Arietta and Wesley got along with them when they were there, leaving the siblings with no choice but to wander the rooms of their home with no one to talk to but each other. This didn't bother either of them in the slightest though given that they were nigh inseparable most days.

Their parent's guests would sometimes stop them and make idle conversation. The two were always polite and would speak with them, showing no obvious signs that they hated them. Most often they were stopped by the women and told how adorable they looked walking hand in hand. Wesley would be told that his crisp white shirt, bowtie and waistcoat made him the most handsome little boy they had ever seen and Arietta, in her light blue dress and elbow length white gloves, was such a beautiful little thing.

When they were stopped by the men, more often than not it was Wesley that was spoken too. Arietta was okay with this though because it meant that she could remain in her brother's shadow and not have to talk. She didn't understand the business of her father but she knew that these men, who were supposed to be good and honest, were ignorant and corrupt.

After another hour of idle chatter and directionless walking, Arietta began to yawn again. Wesley was tired too but stubbornly suppressed each yawn. He decided it would be best to find their mother and get her permission to let Arietta go to bed. It didn't take long to find her, in the kitchen surrounded by young women and retelling a story that they had probably heard numerous times before that night but no one had the courage to interrupt her. Wesley however marched straight through the gathering and coughed.

"Ahem, Mother."

Mae Wesley was a tall and too slim woman with blonde hair and green eyes. Tonight that blonde hair was perfectly coiffed and she was dressed in a tasteful red dress that clung to her curves. Or it would if she had any, instead it just hung there slightly loose.

She looked down at her son, "James, a gentleman should never interrupt a lady."

"I know that mother but Arietta is very tired. I think it would be best that she went to bed." He told her, the relationship between mother and son was tense at best. Not that any of the other guests noticed, all they saw was a young gentleman looking after his little sister. A few seconds passed where Mae looked from Wesley to Arietta.

"You know the rules, the night is almost finished. She can go to bed then."

"Mother, I don't mean to be rude…" Of course he did but it wouldn't do to let these people see past the smoke and mirrors that the family had so carefully placed, "However, it is already one o'clock in the morning."

Wesley didn't need to add that it wasn't healthy for a six year old to be made to stay up so late, never mind a four year old.

Mae Wesley pressed her lips into a thin line, Wesley knew full well that his mother didn't like to be challenged like this but the guests surrounding them would work in Wesley's favour for tonight.

"Very well. Take her to her room and see that she gets to sleep but I want to see you back down here again when she is asleep young man."

It had been an attempt at sounding stern but Wesley ignored it, in fact he wanted to laugh it off. His mother was not the enforcer in this household, despite what she liked to believe.

"Yes mother."

He turned Arietta around and walked her back through the rooms filled with guests and upstairs. When they were back up in the south wing he looked down and smiled at his little sister.

"Come on, let's get you into bed." He said as he pushed open the door to Arietta's room.

The room was not like any of the others on the other wings. Each room on the south wing had been individually decorated to suit the person it belonged to. Arietta's room was painted a peach tone with depictions of different beautiful women. Both from the arts and from history. If Arietta would have had her way, it would have been painted the same colour but it would have depictions of America's greatest boxers and their victories. Alas, this would never be allowed by their father nor their mother. One believed that boxing was not ladylike and the other thought her fascination with boxing was one that she would grow out of. It was an unfortunate truth that neither Wesley nor Arietta had much of a say in the course of their life.

If you discount the decor, it had all the same things in it as any of the other bedrooms all over the mansion. It had a bed big enough for six, a dresser and wardrobe big enough to fit all of the clothes in Bloomingdales childswear department and still leave yet more space. There was a bookcase with ornaments, old tomes, newer works, fact and fiction alike. A toy chest sat at the foot of Arietta's bed, in any other room it would hold linen and towels. The room had an en suite with a large free standing bath, a separate shower enclosed by glass sliding doors, toilet and wash basin. It was into this room that Arietta took her pyjamas to get changed.

When she came back into the bedroom she found Wesley sitting in the chair that stayed by her bedside so that either Wesley or their grandfather could tell her a story before she settled down for the night. Tonight it would not take much for Arietta to fall asleep. It had been a long and tiring day, she was more than ready to sleep but she also didn't really want Wesley to leave her.

"Wesley." She said as she crawled under the covers of her bed.

"Yes, Ari?"

"Tell me about why mummy and daddy always make us hide our wrists again."

"You know why Arietta."

"Yes but I don't want you to go just yet and I like how you tell it better than when mummy or daddy explain it."

Wesley smiled, it was difficult for him to say no to Arietta. He cared deeply for his little sister, his mother said he always had. Ever since the day she was brought home. That even though he himself was only two at the time, he played with her and smiled when he could make her laugh.

"Very well. Are you comfortable?" He asked and tucked the sides of her duvet under the mattress to keep all the warmth from escaping out during the night.

"Mhmm."

"Mother and father ask us to hide our wrists because no one is supposed to see what is written on them."

"But we don't have anything written on our wrists." She said, as she had done many times before.

"No, we don't. That is because we are special. Everyone at birth is given the name of their soulmate. It is marked on their wrists and no one but the mother and two soul mates should ever see it. However, there are some people who are the exception to the rule. For example some people get two names imprinted on their wrist. This is usually because the first soul mate will die before the other can find them. Then there are some people, even less than those that have two names, that do not get a name on their wrist. This doesn't mean we don't have a soulmate, or that our soulmate does not have our name on their wrist. It just means that… Well, I don't know what it means but we have to hide our wrists because people with no names on their wrist are often hunted and hurt. People are often scared of what they do not understand and because there is no explanation for why some people have no names, it ignites a fear in others.

We come from a long line of unmarked people. Father has no name upon his wrist but mother still found him. She has his name on her wrist. We are special, Arietta. Never forget that."

Arietta was already sound asleep by the time he spoke about people with two soulmates but Wesley had continued to talk anyway. It was something he wanted Arietta to always believe. It was something Wesley wished he believed.

Their father had not told him so nicely, their father had told him that he would be considered a freak and that if people knew then they would kill him. This was what he had been told at the tender age of three, when he was just old enough to understand. It was the same way for Arietta but Wesley told her this version as often as he could so that she didn't have to live with the idea that she could never be accepted by society. It was a lot for two so young to be made to hear but Wesley was more than prepared to take on Arietta's share of that burden.

"Good night Ari." Wesley said as he leant over to lay a soft kiss on her forehead.

Wesley deliberately took his time returning to the party, making sure Arietta's room was clean and that her clothes were folded neatly and placed on the chair where he had previously sat. He walked as slowly as he could along the hall of the wing and he would have taken at least another half an hour of simply wandering had his mother not marched up the stairs, the sharp click-click of her stiletto heels on the hardwood flooring a dead give away.

"What did I tell you James?" She said, still trying to sound stern but now her words faltered and slurred a little.

"To come straight back down when Arietta was asleep."

"So what has taken you so long?"

"She wanted a story before she went to sleep and it took a while for her to settle down."

"Don't lie to me James, she was exhausted when you spoke to me."

Wesley bit his tongue, he wanted to ask his mother why she thought that might be but he knew when to push his luck and when to stay quiet.

"That's what I thought. Now back downstairs." She told him and let him walk out in front of her.

They got back down to the party and she clicked away back to the gaggle of women she had been talking to before hand. Wesley sighed heavily and went in search of a waiter for a bit of cheese or something.

As he was looking he saw his father speaking to the man that had unnerved Arietta earlier that night. He clenched his fists and approached the pair.

"... It wouldn't do for the docks to get too busy. People might ask questions." Wesley heard the man tell his father.

At the sight of Wesley the man stopped talking and smiled down at him. If Wesley had remembered correctly this was one Mr. Taylor. Wesley returned a strained smile and looked to his father. "Good evening Father. Mr. Taylor." He greeted them both.

"James, good evening. Where is your sister?" His father asked him.

"Mother gave her permission to go bed."

"I see. Well at least she lasted most of the night. She is only four, she will get used to it soon enough."

"That's a shame, she and I were having quite a delightful discussion earlier. She will make a very polite young wife to someone someday." Mr. Taylor interjected.

To hear such a repulsive man speak about his sister like she was just something to marry off, on top of knowing that he was making her feel uncomfortable in her own home, Wesley ground his teeth to stop him from calling the man out on his behaviour.

Thankfully his father stepped in, "Now Adam, you know as well as I do that women are no longer just wives."

"More's the pity." Adam said.

"Father, can I speak with you? Privately."

"Later James. Adam and I have business to discuss."

Wesley closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. As he walked away he continued to control his breathing and he headed for his bedroom. Damn the consequences, he was going to bed.

His own bedroom was much like Arietta's in it's layout and design but the walls were a light shade of blue which always left the room feeling cold. Painted onto the walls were paintings of Captain America, meant to depict manliness and power. There were also paintings of powerful business men and a painted skyline of New York.

He changed out of his suit and tie, into pyjamas. He took a last look at his bare wrist and immediately wished he hadn't. It only ever served to make him feel alone.

* * *

 **Right so a few things:  
A) Daredevil has been occupying my brain non-stop recently and I decided it was time I wrote something for this fandom. So I really hope you enjoyed reading this first chapter as much as I am enjoying writing this overall.  
** **B) The title comes from a Jack Vettriano painting of the same name.  
C) Each chapter will be given the title of a song that I think encapsulates what happens in the chapter. If you don't get the logic behind my choice, feel free to ask me. I promise I don't bite.  
D) Lastly, there are pairings up and coming but this story will be a slow burner so they'll not be around for a good while yet. However, I've noticed that don't have Vladimir and Anatoly in their character lists but rest assured, they'll be in this thing :)**

 **Anywho, I've babbled long enough. I'll put chapter two up on Tuesday.**


	2. O-o-h Child

_**As ever, I own nothing except my OC. Oh, and expect feels ahead. I'm sorry in advance.**_

* * *

As the sun crept up in the sky, Wesley heard the familiar light footfall of his and Arietta's maid approaching his bedroom door. He looked at the clock on his bedside, 7 AM. So he had succeeded in getting approximately five hours sleep. How delightful.

A gentle succession of knocks on the door were followed by her soft voice, "Good morning James, is it okay for me to come in?"

"Yes." Wesley said hoarsely, his eyes still heavy with the last fleeting feelings of sleepiness.

When the door opened and Ella walked in, Wesley smiled. Ella was tall and had long dark hair tied into a loose bun. Her light blue eyes shone in the early morning light as she threw open the curtains that Wesley had not even noticed were drawn last night before he went to sleep.

"Is Ari up yet?" He asked her.

"No, I was asked to get you up first. As I understand it, your mother and father are less than pleased with you."

Ella had a way of being charming without even trying and whilst around Arietta and Wesley alone she was usually quite informal. Wesley liked Ella for this because it meant that there was someone in the house whom he could be himself around. There was never any need for pretense with Ella.

"I think I know why."

"Do you need me to pick anything out for you today or would you rather choose your own clothes?" Ella knew the answer these days but she always asked it nevertheless.

"No, I think I can manage. Thank you Ella."

"James." Ella curtsied and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, to tell his mother and father he was awake and would be down shortly.

Wesley waited until he heard the door click closed before he got out of bed and made his way over to his dresser. He took a couple of minutes to decide but he went for grey jeans and a light blue shirt. Over the top he wore a black sweatshirt and he sat down to put on his leather shoes.

He preferred to choose his own clothes after Ella saw his wrists while he went to pick up a shirt she had chosen for him when he was five. Wesley had panicked and expected her to hurt him so he had locked himself in his bathroom, crying. It had taken Ella almost an hour to calm him down through the bathroom door. Wesley still remembered it like had happened just the morning previous. When he had finally opened the bathroom door he was still in tears and she was sat with her legs crossed, she simply held open her arms and hugged him until he stopped crying, whispering to him that it was okay and that it was nothing to be ashamed of. That she would never hurt him and she would put her life on the line to stop anyone from hurting him over it. Even though he believed her, he still asked her from that day forward if she would let him chose his own clothes. She had agreed but would often wait outside his bedroom to make sure she was around if he was having any difficulty with a tie or shoelaces. These days she knew that he was competent enough not to need her so she would just come in, wake him and open the curtains before asking the same question as each morning, always okay with his answer.

Wesley went through to his bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. When there was nothing left but to go down stairs he sighed and exited his bedroom.

As he arrived in the sitting room, that his mother insisted they call the drawing room, both their attentions were turned straight to him. His father spoke first.

"James, why were you not there to bid our guests goodbye at the end of the night?" James Senior asked, no actually, demanded,

"I went to my room." Wesley could get away with only so much around his father. He had quickly learned how far to speak out of turn around his mother and father. While he could be more obstinate around his mother, his father would not stand for it. So Wesley was sure to be careful what he said.

"And did either your father or I say you could?"

"No, mother."

"Next time I expect both you and Arietta to make it through the entire evening." His father told Wesley sternly. "Now go and get your breakfast. Your tutor will be here soon."

"Yes father."

Arietta was already awake and dressed when Ella knocked on her door, she opened it for her maid and smiled up at her.

"Look at you! Awake and dressed without me even having to ask."

"I've been up for about an hour, I had a shower too." Arietta said proudly.

"Well in that case then, I'll let you go on downstairs for your breakfast." Ella smiled and stepped aside. "Wesley is already downstairs." She told the girl, anticipating the question.

Arietta smiled, she liked Ella. Ella was always kind and would call her brother Wesley, instead of James like Arietta did, when Arietta's mother and father weren't around.

Ella watched as the little girl skipped along the landing and headed for the dining room. She stepped inside Ari's room and looked around, there was not much for her to do in here today. Mrs. Devlin would be in to clean the room and en-suite but Ella made Arietta's bed and tidied the wardrobe up a little. She spotted something under the bed and knelt down to pick it up.

It was a folded over piece of paper, when she unfolded it she noticed it was James' handwriting. The pair of them were always leaving adorable little notes for one another. Ella suspected this was left last night after he had seen her to bed.

' _Arietta, take it from me, we will live our lives the way we want to, one day. You are special and do not let anyone ever tell you otherwise. We may not be the same as other people but we have each other, and until you find something better I will always be by your side._ '

Unshed tears burned at Ella's eyes. The way Wesley talked to sister and how he acted around her made how much loved her evident. What made Ella want to cry though was how he seemed resigned to what he had been taught to believe. How he wanted better for Arietta and how in this note, he only ever made reference to Arietta being special, not him. The way he told her that he would always be there for her, 'until you find something better', he didn't even believe he was good enough for his own sister, he believed that she would find someone better. He seemed to be saying he knew she had a soul mate out there, despite the lack of name on her wrist.

Ella carefully folded it back over and placed it on Arietta's pillow.

They were such intelligent children for their young age. Wesley already spoke two languages besides English and was probably better at maths than Ella would ever be. Arietta's tutor would be employed within the next couple of weeks and she would begin learning the same subjects as Wesley. She could already sing like a soprano and dance like she worked with the Bolshoi ballet. Her artistic skills were coming on leaps and bounds. Ella was as proud of them as she would be of her own children but she felt Mr and Mrs. Wesley pushed them too much for two so young.

Ella made her way back to Wesley's room to make sure it was ready for the housemaid.

Arietta sat at the large dining table next to Wesley as Mr. Skrit brought out their respective breakfasts.

"For Miss Arietta, a fresh fruit salad and glass of orange juice." He said and smiled at her. "For young Master James, eggs and bacon with a glass of water."

They both gave the chef their thanks and began to eat. Half way through their meal Arietta looked up at her brother.

"What is it?" Wesley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking."

"I see. Do I get to be let in on what it was you were thinking about."

"I was thinking about grandad and if I would get to see him before the Ballet instructor comes."

"I wouldn't think so. Your tutor arrives at eight thirty, right?"

"Mhm."

"It's a Sunday. Grandad won't be awake until ten." He said, "So you had to look at me to think that?"

"No, I just knew you would ask and that you would know the answer." Arietta grinned at him.

Wesley made a slight huffing sound but grinned back at her. That was when James senior entered the room, "James, your tutor is here. Finish your breakfast and go to the classroom."

"Yes, sir."

"Arietta, your tutor called ahead. She is unwell and cannot make it today. She wants you to practice what she taught you last week and she will see you on Thursday."

"Yes, father. Can I sit in on Wes~ James' lesson?" Arietta asked

"No you cannot. James needs to be focused today."

"Okay father."

Without another word, their father left the room and Arietta couldn't help but pout at the thought of being left alone until at least ten. Wesley was hurriedly scarfing down the last of his bacon and practically inhaled the last of his glass of water.

"I'll see you at lunch time." He said as he wiped his mouth on a napkin and kissed the top of Arietta's head.

"Bye." she said and began to play with her food. She had lost her appetite.

* * *

 ** _Please don't hurt me..._**


	3. Kids in America

Arietta spent most of the morning out in the garden practicing her ballet and helping Paul, the gardener, plant flowers and do the weeding. It was dirty work but her mother tended not to mind because gardening was a ladylike passtime.

Paul was, as with most of the servants, very fond of Arietta. Unlike Ella though, the other servants were all very proper.

"You look quite pale Miss Arietta. I hope you aren't ill."

"I don't feel ill." She told him as she finished planting some Tulips.

Paul seemed to nod slightly as if he knew exactly why she looked so pale but wouldn't dare speak out about it, it was more than his job was worth.

If you asked any of the servants, even Ella, why no one challenged Mr and Mrs. Wesley about the way they are bringing up their children they would all tell you the same variety of answers; 'Mr. Wesley is a dangerous man to make an enemy of', 'It would only lose us our job', 'Isn't it better that we let them get on with it and then give what affection we can to the children in the absence of affection from those that they need it from most'.

"Do you remember what I taught you last time you were out here with me?" Paul asked, changing topic.

"Yes! You said that flowers have their own language. But I've never heard them speak."

Paul chuckled softly at that, "No, Miss Arietta, they don't speak to us but we can use them to speak to others."

"So, like, each flower has a meaning?"

"Exactly."

Arietta looked down at the Tulips she had just planted, "What do they mean?"

"Those in particular are saying 'There is sunshine in your smile.'" Paul smiled and softly stroked one of the petals.

"That's very pretty."

"Indeed it is. Now, I believe it is quarter to eleven already. Your grandfather should be awake by now." Paul said, well aware that Arietta, though interested in what he was telling her and enjoyed gardening very much, was passing time this morning waiting for her Grandfather to be awake.

"Thank you Paul." Arietta grinned and hugged him around his neck and ran towards the house to wash her hands and find her Grandfather.

"Good Morning Grandfather!" Arietta chirped happily as she found him in the armchair in the corner of the conservatory looking out onto the back garden.

"Mornin' kiddo. How're ya doing?"

"'M fine."

Her grandfather, Harry, smiled and patted his lap, a sign for her to sit there. "Thought you had lessons today?"

"Ms. Giry is ill and can't make it but I've been practicing what she taught me last time for most of the morning and then I helped Paul in the garden."

"You did? What were you planting?" Harry asked her.

"Tulips. Paul says they mean there's sunshine in my smile!"

"There certainly is kid." Harry grinned, "So Paul's teaching you what different flowers mean, is he?"

"Well he only told me what the tulips mean but I think I would like to learn more."

Harry Wesley, born Harold Jonathon Wesley, looked at his little granddaughter with a fond smile. She was such a clever little thing already. It hardly seemed fair that two young children, so intelligent, were destined for a mugs game of a life. It was definitely not fair that neither mother nor father seemed to care enough to see the child beneath the 'heir'. Of course, Harry felt it worst for Wesley who would grow to be the single most important possession, yes you heard him right. Possession. That James Sr and Mae had in their ever growing inventory of things to use to expand the 'business'.

Harry was pulled from his musings by Arietta who was tugging on his shirt sleeve, "Grandfather, will you tell me one of your stories?"

"Surely you've heard them all by now?" He said with a chuckle.

"But please?"

Harry, much like Wesley, never seemed to be able to deny Arietta anything. "Alright then. Which one?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"The one about your match with 'Horus'."

That had not been the one he had been expecting. Arietta knew just about every story from his boxing days and only ever referred to his opponents by their boxing nickname. But the only time she ever asked to hear this story was when the absence of a mark on her wrist was unsettling her. The significance of the story being that during this boxing match Harry met his soul mate. Not Horus, his sister, Arietta. Harry, much like his father and grandfather and son and grandchildren, was a bare-wrist.

The story comforted Arietta. Knowing that soul mates can be found with or without their name being on your wrist.

"Okay sweetheart. Okay, I'll tell you that one." He said softly and Arietta curled into her grandfather as he hugged her close to him.

"My manager, Helena, had told me that she had scored a match with the one and only Alan Henway. The only boxer in the tri-state area to ever beat each champion from each country in the Olympics. Hell to say I was grateful was an understatement, yeah sure people knew who I was but I was still small time compared to lots of other boxers. Anyway. It's the night of the match and he cancels on us, no warning or nothin'. Then an amatuer steps into the ring declaring himself to be Horus. Well, the crowd had been fired up for a boxing match so I figured I'd give them one. Horus was fast, I was barely landing punches. Then he got cocky, made him slow. I started landing blows then. Kid was dazed, and I had him on the ropes. By the time I won, he looked exhausted but he'd put up a good fight for a new kid. Naturally, I went to find him and tell him to keep at it, cause the kid was gifted. I found him and shook his hand, then outta nowhere came this girl, most beautiful thing I ever saw. My heart was hammerin' and my chest felt like it might explode. Then she smiled at me. I didn't need no name on my wrist to see what was in front of me. So Horus introduces us and grins. Says he was glad Henway canceled so he could step in. Knew I was old school and would find him to shake his hand on a good match. I gotta admit, the kid was a damn sneaky bastard but clever about it. That's why you're called Arietta, after your grandma."

Arietta knew what had happened, or she could at least guess. Soul mates stay together for life, which meant her grandma had died. She never asked her grandfather about it. It was probably a very difficult thing for him to talk about. Not to mention private.

"So what time did you get to bed last night then?" Harry asked with only a hint of anger audible in his tone.

"Maybe about half one in the morning. I'm not really sure."

Harry made a sound of disapproval, "It's ridiculous that they expect you two to stay up all night."

He'd had this discussion with his son and daughter in law more often than he cared to remember. Each and every time he was told it was an exercise in self control and that they would have to get used to it because it's one of many duties that will fall on them when their turn comes. Harry was not afraid to make his distaste for this rule known, he would often cuss out his son for that very reason in front of staff, the children and sometimes his son and daughter in law.

"Mother let me go to sleep earlier than usual last night but that's only because Wesley made her."

* * *

 **Hello! This chapter is shorter than I would have liked but that's due to my getting onto a course that runs Monday-Friday from 9am till 5pm. It doesn't leave me with a lot of time for writing but I do try to get at least a little bit down each night.**

 **As such I can't promise I'll be able to update every Tuesday but instead I'll update when I feel the chapter is ready to go up. I can promise, however, that I won't let you wait any longer than two weeks on an update.**


	4. Bad Moon Rising

Wesley paid as little attention to his tutor as he felt he could get away with. It was all things he had already been taught anyway. His mind wandered back to the man he had meant to speak to his father about and mentally cursed himself for not bringing it up when he had been reprimanded that morning.

"James?" His tutor's voice pitched a little higher than usual as he asked for Wesley's attention again.

"Arthur." Wesley replied cooly

"Why are you not paying attention?"

"Perhaps because I know all this and as such, I am exceedingly bored."

"Well there is no need to be so rude about it but seeing as how you're so sure you know the topic so well, why not tell me everything you know. Then, I can move on and teach you what you don't know. That way I can feel good about getting paid and you can learn something that will hold your interest."

"Very well then. The First Amendment to the United States Constitution prohibits the making of any law respecting the establishment of religion, impeding the free exercise of religion, abridging the freedom of speech, infringing on the freedom of the press, interfering with the right to peaceably assemble or prohibiting the petitioning for a Government redress of grievances. It was adopted on December 15, 1791, as one of the ten amendments that constitute the Bill of Rights.

As for everything else I know, I would be more than happy to write you an essay of some sort and get it to you tomorrow because I believe that our time is up. Honestly, if my father would insist on continually changing my tutors then he might at least keep them up to speed on what I know and what I need to be taught." With that, Wesley hopped off his seat and made for the door. "I would like to get some lunch and have a little time with my sister and grandfather before my math tutor arrives."

Arthur stood with his jaw almost on the floor. A six year old who knew enough to write an essay on the Bill of Rights was not what he had been told he would be dealing with. On one hand, Arthur believed six year olds should be too busy being a child to know that much about such things but on the other hand Arthur also believed that American children should be taught all of this as soon as humanly possible because too few people in America really understood their rights and the documents that give them.

"Afternoon James." Harry greeted his grandson and was treated with a rare and genuine smile from him in return.

* * *

"Good afternoon Grandfather." Wesley took a seat at the small card table where Arietta and their grandfather were sitting playing snap. "May I play in the next game?"

"Of course." Harry told the young boy.

"I have nearly won anyway so it won't be too long till the next game." Arietta grinned.

"I see. Well, have you had lunch yet or would you like me to ask Mr Skrit to make enough for three?" Wesley said as he made to stand.

"Nah, you stay sittin' kid. I'll go tell Skrit, you two relax a little." Harry told them and stood quicker than most people his age would be able to.

"Okay. Thank you grandfather."

Harry just nodded and went off to ask Mr Skrit about a couple sandwiches and some fruit.

"How was Politics?" Arietta asked.

"Boring. The new tutor is a complete imbecile."

"Oh." There really wasn't a lot more Arietta could say to that.

"What did you spend the morning doing?"

"Not very much." While Arietta relayed her morning to her brother, Harry returned with some lunch for the group.

The group played cards for about an hour when Charlie, Wesley's maths tutor interrupted. "Sorry wee man. Still, sooner we get started, sooner you're done eh?"

Wesley nodded and laid down his cards. "See you soon Ari, grandfather."

Charlie lead Wesley back into the small classroom and pulled out the seat for him to sit in. "How are you today James?" She asked him as she pushed the chair a little closer to the table and went to sit down in her own chair just beside him.

"Quite well, and you Charlie?"

"Oh, cannae complain." She grinned and placed her bag on the table. Charlie was a young scottish woman with brown eyes and hair a dark shade of red. "Right, your father wants us to go over fractions today but seen as how I know you know them like the back of your hand, let's look at your six times table and some basic equations. Sound fair?"

"Certainly."

James Sr valued his son and daughter's education above all things. More so his son and would be heir but he also knew the importance of a well educated young woman who would be able to use a whole other skill set to bring in business.

For that reason Wesley, and soon Arietta, had lessons all week and most weekends too. He would be taught Law and Politics, Maths, English, a variety of languages and of course the running of the business. Arietta would soon find herself learning very similar things along with continued studies in more womanly subjects.

Five out of seven days of the week, Wesley would have maths for two hours. This was a subject most important to James Sr. As his son grew up more would be added to his learning regime and it would become more strict.

It had been a long and day and the hours were dragging. But then, Wesley hadn't had much more than five hours sleep so it was probably just exhaustion.

* * *

That night at dinner, most conversation was between Mae and James. Halfway through the meal James Sr put his napkin down and cleared his throat.

"Children, Father. I have a made a decision that I would like to communicate to you. In order for me to keep a closer watch over new business interests and certain dealings it has become clear that a change of scenery may be required."

Arietta and Wesley were listening keenly - they both knew too well what would happen to them if their father believed them to be ignoring him. - But Harry continued to eat up until the phrase 'change of scenery'. That was when he put down his cutlery and levelled James Sr with a look of distaste.

"You're kiddin' me. Right?" He sneered.

"I am not joking in the slightest. We will be moving house within three weeks. It will be smaller accommodations so I would recommend packing lightly."

* * *

"Anatoly! Anatoly,проснуться." Vladimir nudged his brother.

"да?" Anatoly rolled over on the thin mattress and faced his younger brother.

"He is gone. He did not come home last night."

"Do not get excited brother. He has left for weeks before and still come back to haunt us."

It didn't do for Vladimir to get high hopes about their scumbag of a father leaving them. They were always crushed, and more often than not beaten out of him. Looking around the hovel in which they lived Anatoly promised himself that this would not be all for the Ranskahov brothers, they would ascend to something better. Something glorious. Side by side as brothers and with their Soulmate.

This would not be how they lived.

* * *

 _ **проснуться - wake up**_

 _ **да - yes**_

 _ **I used google translate for the Russian so if anything is wrong please tell me. I am in the process of learning Russian but I've not learnt much yet.**_

 _ **Chapter title is literally just because that was the song that was on when I was uploading.**_


	5. For All Kings

**I would like to apologise first and foremost for the time in which I have left this without an update, however I refuse this time to make any promises as to when you'll get another update as I never seem to stick to those promises. I now have something of a plot in mind but you will have to bear with me as there is still quite a bit of build up to go yet. This chapter's title comes from the title track of Anthrax's new album.**

* * *

As the mansion receded into the distance Arietta thought about what a new home could mean. Perhaps she would get to decorate her room how she liked. Maybe there would be other children that she and her brother could befriend, she might even get to go to school instead of having lessons at home.

Of course for all that she hoped would come with this move, there would be plenty she would miss. For a start, Ella was not coming with them nor was Paul or Mr. Skrit and she had not been allowed to bring very many of her things.

Their father had told them that the new house would already have all the necessary furniture so all they had to pack was their clothes and some incidental things that weren't too heavy as they would only be getting two boxes. One for clothes and one for their other things. This meant a lot was left at the mansion which would stay there. The only time they would be back at the mansion would be at Christmas or for a week in the summer.

Wesley looked out the window of the family car and thought over the past three weeks. When he had not been packing, attending lessons or staying up obscenely late at parties, he'd had time to talk to his father about Mr Taylor. As it happens, his father had known all about Mr. Taylor's behaviour but told Wesley that the man was a necessary cog in the wheel of this business.

That insidious man had been at the two parties that had been thrown before they left for the new house and Wesley had never left Arietta's side on both occasions for the whole night.

All the two children had been told was that the new house would be smaller and that it was in Hells Kitchen. Neither of them knew what to expect. Both children were nervous, though Wesley would never admit it.

Harry sat up front, he was the one driving as James sr had gone on ahead to settle some business. Harry had smelled something funny about the whole thing since the announcement three weeks ago but everytime he tried to bring it up in conversation he was immediately shut down by his son.

By the time they arrived in the built up rat hole that was to be the new residence, Wesley and Arietta had both fallen asleep. Harry looked over his shoulder at them from the front seat and let a sad smile pass over his face. They looked peaceful, they looked calm and they looked like they positively needed the sleep. Alas, it was not to be. Mae Wesley cleared her throat,  
"Wake up children. Once you have undone your seatbelts, get out and get a box each."

"Mae, ya can't be serious? They're just kids!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well I certainly wont be carrying any of them. So unless you are willing to carry them all yourself then I am, as you put it, serious."

Harry leaned in and whispered: "You're a piece of work woman, I hope you burn in hell."

By now Wesley was helping Arietta out of her seatbelt and had already opened his door as it was the one that opened onto the kerbside.

"James, you and Ari just follow yer mom up the stairs to the apartment. I'll get the boxes." Harry said and both children looked to their mother for confirmation that it was okay to do so.

"Ugh, fine then. Come along children."

"What in the name of God is this?" Wesley said, staring in disbelief at the size of the bedroom.

"James Wesley Jr, mind your language!" his mother scolded. "This is the room that you and your sister will be sharing."

"It is tiny mother. How are Arietta and I supposed to both fit into this room?"

"Are you questioning me young man?"

"Very well mother, we will make do."

Looking around the room Wesley was not sure what to think, the wallpaper was peeling from the walls and it was a fraction of the size of the room he had known. The floor was just bare wood, sure to give any barefooted person splinters aplenty.  
His lip curled in disgust, not because he was spoilt but because he had at least thought that given his father had obviously picked out the apartment in advance, that he might have organised some degree of work to be done prior to moving in so that it would at least be comfortable.

"... Wesley?"

He turned to see Arietta on the threshold of the room, she was almost in tears.

"Ari, don't cry, what is wrong?"

"I don't like this place, it's very small and there aren't enough rooms for us all. Are they going to send grandfather away to the home like they keep threatening? I don't want him to go!" Now she was sniffling and the tears had begun to fall.

"No Ari, they won't send grandfather away! We are going to share a bedroom for the time being. Mother and father will share a room and grandfather will have a room of his own." Wesley reassured her.

"Oh." Ari said, wiping away tears. "It will be nice to share a room I suppose but I still don't think I like it here."

"Me either but it would seem we have no choice."

In the weeks that followed the apartment was decorated and furnished properly, lessons began again for both children, Arietta's lessons became more intense as she was put on the same curriculum as her brother, parties ceased and both children began to develop normal sleeping patterns.

All was not perfect though. It occurred to Mae Wesley too late that in downsizing their living arrangements and in the absence of servants, a lot fell to her and became her responsibilities. This did not suit her at all for Mae Wesley was a woman who had lived her whole life never having to lift a finger to do anything. Always having had servants to do everything, Mae knew nothing of how to keep a house. To Mae something as common as a washing machine was alien and to have to cook dinner every night? This would not do.

"James, darling." She said, in her most honey sweet voice.

"Mhmm?" Her husband said, not even looking up from his paperwork.

"James, I think we should hire a maid. I don't like having to do all the things a normal housewife does." She said, "After all, that was one of the conditions of our union, you make sure I never have to live like that and my family and I are at your service."

"Woman, what have I told you about talking about that when the children are still around!" He said, his head snapping up from the paperwork to level Mae with a cold eyed stare.

"Oh please James, they went to bed long ago!" She snorted. "They weren't a part of the deal I can tell you that."

"An heir was required, it was necessary."

"So why did we need to have a second one?"

"A somewhat pleasant mistake, but still unplanned."

"You are just trying to see to it I cannot leave you."

"Enough!" James Sr roared.

This made his wife shrink back, James Sr fixed his ruffled suit and composed himself. "Speak to my father if you wish to avoid doing housework. He is used to a working class life, perhaps it is time he was more useful to this family."

It had been three weeks and a day, when Anatoly was beginning to think that perhaps Vladimir was right and that the vile man they had the misfortune to call their dad was gone for good. He should have known better by now, really he should have.

As ever, the first thing the man did was beat the living shit out of him. Anatoly always tried to make sure that their father did not take his savagery out on his brother but he did not always succeed. Anatoly had made a promise to himself that he would not lose Vladimir to his father's savagery. If their mother had stayed, both brothers might have known a different life. Alas, no. Mira Ranskahov had run from the man long before Vladimir would ever remember knowing her. Anatoly however remembered her and hated her. Hated her so fiercely for not taking them with her. For leaving them to the non-existent mercy of that man.

When his father was done with him, Anatoly crawled back through to the hovel of a room he and Vladimir shared while his father drank himself to death.

"Anatoly! Давай я тебе помогу." Vladimir said, scrambling towards his brother.

"Nyet, я могу это сделать." He assured him.

That night had been Vladimir's turn on the mattress but he had insisted that Anatoly take it so he might be at least slightly comfortable.

Again Anatoly made the vow to himself that this would not be the way they lived, they would reach greater things.

* * *

 **Давай я тебе помогу - Let me help you**

 **Nyet, я могу это сделать. - No, I can do this**


End file.
